


Out Of Reach

by our_black_heart



Series: Back Door Man AU [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Affairs, Back Door Man, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_black_heart/pseuds/our_black_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems as if someone lit a fire under Frank's ass and Gerard is caught in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with the song Out Of Reach by The Get Up Kids stuck in my head. It was kind of playing in my head like an echo and when I finally actually listened to it, it felt really nice and even though it has nothing to do with a back door man I had to incorporate it because it felt right.

Frank’s colorfully tattooed fist landed directly on Gerard’s jaw. The impact threatening to send him backwards, but his body fought to thrust him forward completely out of rage. He was a mixture of confused and enraged and betrayed all while feeling pumped up and cathartic. Gerard and Frank had still been continuing their affair, it had grown hot and heavy in recent weeks and everything seemed fueled and turned up to extreme levels. The passion hadn’t been fading whatsoever, in fact, it had been expanding to all branches of their wrongful relationship and they were both fed up with it and indulging in it. 

Both Gerard and Frank wanted more from each other and neither was willing to give, so it was a tug of war with no winner. Just a bunch of tugging and shoving and punching and afterwards a lot of fucking. 

Well this particular fight wasn’t like any of the others, this one got physical really quickly and really harshly. Frank was practically fuming as soon as he’d entered Gerard’s apartment and really Gerard had nothing to do with Frank’s sour mood. Frank and Ed had been arguing a lot lately, it had to do with the fact that Frank wasn’t putting out anymore and he was refusing to dress like a woman. Frank wasn’t a woman, Frank was a man, Frank was a gay man and he enjoyed sleeping with other men, but he was not a woman and he didn’t like dressing like something that he wasn’t. Frank wasn’t a poser. 

Of course he didn’t tell Gerard that he and Ed were arguing, that would just give Gerard more of a reason to start the “leave him, love me” argument. And Frank wanted nothing to do with that argument because there was simply nothing he could do about it; divorce was just too difficult a process to start. Frank didn’t need that kind of complexity in his life because things were just too good to risk right now. 

After Frank had punched Gerard with as much force as he could muster up, Gerard was seeing red. Nothing in his mind was processing correctly except for the fact that he needed to hit Frank back. He needed to hit Frank back more than he needed anything at the moment. Frank saw the way Gerard’s eyes were glossed over and his nostrils were flaring, the way his ears were red in a familiar way and the way Gerard seemed to be contemplating his next move. He quickly pounced on Frank without a further thought and he just had to hit, so he did. He punched Frank once on the left side of his face and then once more on the right side. But before the fight could get any more violent, any more bloody or gruesome he pulled Frank up by his t-shirt. He looked at Frank, he really looked at Frank. He looked at him and he wanted him. Gerard wanted all of Frank, he wanted to be with him, to be inside of him, to live with him and sit down and have dinner with him. He wanted to get into the shower with him in the morning and take long baths with him at night, he wanted to dance with him and he wanted to argue with him in a home that they both shared. Gerard wanted to be domestic as fuck with Frank and that just didn’t seem possible, not in the near future. And Frank looked at Gerard and he saw something that he had never seen in Ed’s eyes. He saw himself. He saw a reflection of himself and he looked frightened and he looked like a mess and he looked confused and ruffled up. He’d never seen himself look more alive and the life he saw in himself with Gerard, was something that he had been missing in the last four years of his marriage. 

Gerard leaned in and Frank met him halfway. When their lips met it contradicted everything they stood for, everything that they were as a couple, everything they had ever done. They kissed in a way that meant that they wanted way more than they could ever manage to give each other and they were both okay with that, because it meant that they both wanted it no matter how incapable they were of following through. The kiss was like laying down in a bed after a long day of work, it was like a warm shower after a long night of sleep, it was like a cooked meal that only home could offer and the atmosphere seemed to change around them. 

To Gerard it always seemed as if the universe shifted to suit them, the world would mold itself around them and their plans and it just felt like something that was right. It felt like something the all mighty himself had created, even though he had no prior belief in anything religious or supernatural and Frank kind of made him believe, kind of made him want to go to church and drop down to his knees in one of the pews and just be thankful. 

But right now Gerard was too into the kiss. Frank kept melting, his neck kept giving in and just allowing his head to fall back and Gerard would stay put so Frank had to stretch out his neck again, just to reach the kiss. Gerard’s lips were warm, they were smooth and conscious of their movements and Frank wanted to keep reaching. Frank kept pulling at Gerard’s bottom lip and that made Gerard hot all over. It made Gerard want to suck on Frank’s tongue and so he did, because usually when Gerard wanted to do things to Frank, Frank wanted him to do them to him too. 

Frank’s tongue was tired and Gerard’s lips were a darker shade of pink than usual, Frank’s hair was disheveled in the back from where his head kept hitting the ground and Gerard’s breath was deep and warm against Frank’s face. 

“Frank, I want you to fuck me.” Gerard kind of said it like he was giving up, like this was his desperate plea and it was up to Frank to willingly fulfill his need. Frank smiled because he’d never really topped anyone before and it was something he had wanted to try. It was also something he had really wanted to try with Gerard, although he never told him. The request made it all the more fantastic. He smiled widely and to Gerard it looked kind of silly because there was a small bruise forming on his right cheek and it looked so different than the sweet smile Frank was presenting to him. 

As much as Frank did want to fuck Gerard, he was simply too tired. He was worn out and he was sore and Gerard could tell. Gerard could tell that Frank and Ed had been fighting and Gerard could tell that it was wearing Frank out. He was exhausted every time he came over and Gerard in turn was exhausted of seeing Frank so exhausted. 

“M’kay, you’re tired, huh hun?” Gerard gently touched the bruise on Frank’s cheek and he winced but still pressed into the touch. 

“Yeah, I am.” Frank confessed, his brows furrowing in a disappointed manner. 

“How about…how about I do all the work?” Frank gave Gerard a slightly confused look. “Here just, you can still put your cock in me, I’ll just ride you. Is that okay?” Fuck yeah, Frank thought that was more than okay, but all he could really do was nod excitedly. Gerard smiled in return. 

Frank was really awkward about it at first, Gerard thought that he had never really done this before because it was just obvious. Gerard undressed Frank, then himself and he lay Frank down on his bed. Frank was a little hard already and Gerard thought that maybe Frank got off a little on the release of his anger earlier, but he still wasn’t fully there. So he did what he knew would work. Frank didn’t think Gerard would put his mouth around his cock, he specifically didn’t think he’d put the whole thing in his mouth without a warning, but he did. Gerard’s mouth was relatively small, it was warm and it was moist. Gerard’s mouth was more than Frank could ever ask for. Plus his tongue was wet and it kind of felt plush and soft against the sensitive skin. He dragged it under Frank’s cock and then as he pulled off he dragged it over the head, slowly and teasingly. Frank was rock hard and that seemed to finally satisfy Gerard. Gerard lubed up his fingers and began to prep himself. Frank just watched, his eyes half lidded and dreamy. He could hardly believe this was real, he was still half expecting to wake up lying next to Ed, a lace sleeping gown carelessly stretched across his own chest. But instead, Gerard felt his distance and decided to involve Frank more. If he was interactive he wouldn’t space out on him. So he put Frank’s hand over his dick and he lined Frank’s own dick with his hole. Gerard carefully sank down on Frank’s cock and Frank’s hand still loosely wrapped around Gerard’s. The pressure surrounding Frank’s dick was almost too much, Gerard’s ass was really tight and Frank could tell he didn’t do this often but he could also tell that Gerard needed this, he wanted this often. The tug that Frank felt every time Gerard moved up and down was almost unbearable, he was so tight and everything felt so intense. It almost hurt how much Gerard's ass was squeezing Frank. He was panting erratically now, but he had no words. He could only make small incoherent sounds. Frank was way more vocal when he was being fucked, but Gerard liked how he was all groans and moans, heavy breathing and panting, whining and crying out in pleasure. Gerard liked the noises as much as he liked the curses and pleas and then Frank started to squirm. Frank’s body was flailing and squirming, twisting and turning and his hands kept gripping onto everything they could get a hold on. He was close. Gerard decided to grind down on Frank’s dick now, Frank was close and Gerard just wanted him to cum now. He wanted him to cum inside of him, because that was as close to being Frank’s as he would get. And goddammit Gerard deserved it. 

Frank did cum inside of Gerard and before he slipped out he stroked Gerard to his climax, fast and confidently. Gerard was still on top of Frank when he came, with a loud curse that he repeated as a mantra, a prayer that wouldn’t be heard or accepted by any deity. Gerard dragged a finger through the cum he had shot at Frank’s chest, he laughed at the face Frank was pulling cause damn it Frank was so hot. Gerard pulled off and some of Frank’s cum immediately began to drip down his leg, he and Frank both agreed that it was a little gross that his sheets were all dirty now and they laughed at how hot they still thought the image was. Frank didn’t even notice that Ed had been home alone for five hours now. Frank didn’t even notice that it was night time now. Frank didn’t notice anything except how much he wanted to be inside of Gerard again and how blinded he was by some guy he met only a few months ago at some lame merger party at Ed’s, his husband’s, work place. Frank couldn't believe that some guy he had met a few months ago, because of his husband, had him writing poetry again and feeling like maybe life was a little like poetry and fucking and back doors and excitement and maybe some more poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, these are all late night posts so if they have any grammatical errors or anything like that I apologize. Feedback is always welcome, in fact it is encouraged, I always enjoy reading your thoughts on my work and after long consideration, I decided this is going to be a four piece series. SO there will be one more one shot but that will unfortunately be the end of this, it's gonna be a good ending though so stick with me please. Thank you all so much for your wonderful and encouraging comments. Truly appreciated.


End file.
